Mystical Realms: So We Meet
by Valinda Blade
Summary: The Royal Family is faced with a decision, follow a prophecy to try and merge the realms and gain balance, or ignore it and let the balance be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everybody,

Just wanted to post a little Author's note at the beginning. The story that follows, has original characters but mixed themes from many different books, games, movies, and TV shows. The most prominent one I can think of is TMNT. I'd also like to say that this story is actually in a group of stories I'm working on. It is the story that starts it all. Please enjoy and review to let me know what you think.

The throne room sparkled with a kind of luster in the mid morning light. The banner of the countries within the Kingdom hung between the window and seemed to flap lazily in still room. The walls of the room were made of white marble with flicks of gold and silver throughout. The thrones themselves were fashioned from the stomps of long dead Elm trees. All in all the room was large and spacious, but was beautiful beyond description. The room was still and quiet except for the two figures sitting on the thrones.

* * *

The King smiled over at his wife, "Dose she know yet?" He had been waiting weeks to hear what he wanted from his young daughter. The Princess would be very angry to find out that the boy she was to marry was coming to visit. Neither of the children liked the idea of marrying each other, but they would either learn to live with it or actually fall in love.

The Queen looked back at him, "I don't know." She spoke softly and her voice was like listening to a set of bells chime. She also had been waiting for the coming anger she knew her daughter would feel at not having been told sooner.

The silence of the room was broken when the big main doors into the throne room were spread wide. A small fairy stood in the door way and once the noise settled from the door flying in she began marching up the center of the room. Princess Redwings glared at her parents, she looked to be able eleven, but was indeed thirteen. She stop just before the dais and slammed her fists down to her sides. "What have you done?" Her red tinted wings flapping lazily behind her for no other reason but to move. "Why have you summoned the Fiery Boy?"

"We summoned him so that you could meet him." The Queen answered looking down at her young daughter from the throne. "You haven't even seen the boy and yet you have past judgment on him."

"Your mother is right; you must take the time to get to know him. I know you don't want to, but we need you to." The King smiled at his little girl, "my dear the boy's name is Prince Flamewing, and please try to address him as such, at least until his parents leave."

"What! How long is he staying?" She glared up at the pair of them, "I won't take my classes with him." She stated this as if it would make a difference, which it would get the boy sent back home to his own teachers.

"That's right you won't. Your teacher has been reassigned to him, as well as his teacher from home and Alonzoe. The boy is to be trained as warrior and King." He smiled at her, "You've completed as much of your training as Elsamir could teach you, that why I have had him replaced." The King looked over at the servant standing by one of the side doors and nodded. The changeling jumped slightly at the signal and opened the door motioning for someone to enter. "You are to be trained in the arts of magic. We had you tested many years ago."

The King watched as an unlikely group of companions walked in. The drow came in first followed by a halfling and then a dwarf. Behind them came a wood elf walking as far from the drow as he could. There was a clomping of hooves on the dark green marble floor and a centaur walked out behind them, he appeared much older then the first four to enter. He steeped out ahead of his students which had formed a line, "My name is Mars, and I will be taking over your studies as they are closely related to that of my own students." The centaur bowed his head to the young Princess. "They in turn will also be teaching you something of their own personal abilities."

Redwings looked at Mars hopefully and then back at her parents and anger rising up in her again. "So I won't be seeing the fiery boy that much?" She was smiling despite the anger in her eyes; she liked the looks of her new teachers, it was sure to be interesting.

"No Hun, you won't be spending all your time with him." The Queen smiled at her daughter slightly devious. "You will be taking classes with Reginald together."

Redwings stomped her foot furiously and glared at her mother, "I won't go! What does Reginald have to teach anyone anyway? I'm already good at tumbling and juggling." Reginald was the kinder court jester, and he was very good at what he did, whither it was intentional or not.

"You'll have to wait and see." The Queen grinned at Redwings, "also if you choose not to go, a stand in will go in your place. These classes are required to have two." The Queen smirked at her last statement.

"Oh a stand in, I hope they enjoy whatever Reginald has to teach them." Redwings replied sarcastically.

"They will and perhaps after a few months of your stubbornness you'll change your mind, or become jealous." The Queen's expression never changed, "one way or the other it'll all work out in the end."

Redwings continued to glare at her mother then looked to her father, "So when is my darling Prince Flamewing to arrive? I want to be prepared in every way possible." The thirteen year old sounded extremely mature for her age just then.

"He should arrive tomorrow." The King answered her, "I'm shocked to it took you this long to find out. We have known for weeks that his family was planning the visit from their country." The King looked smug now knowing this would anger her even more, but also that it gave her little time to prepare a surprise for the Prince.

"Rawr!" Redwings exclaimed as she turned throwing her arms in the air and stomped angrily out of the room. The King looked to Mars when the doors had slammed shut behind his daughter and the echo had died away. "Now you have seen her, and the way she is. What do you think of your newest student?"

"I think what I will," Mars answered somewhat in a riddle, "and will think what I want." It was the only answerer he was going to offer the King, he felt no need to tell him the truth of what he thought.

"She acts a lot like me." The drow whispered hoping no one would hear him speak. The wood elf laughed having heard him, the drow turned glaring at the wood elf, a wind started to blow within the still room.

"Raph you will stop that immediately. You weren't asked to speak, and you certainly weren't asked to demonstrate. Leenin that was extremely uncalled for." Mars had turned more quickly then one would have thought possible for his age and size. "Double training time for everyone, including the princess. I advise you to be more careful from now on."

The King smiled approvingly, this small display was enough for him to believe Mars would not as easily bent to his daughters will as Elsamir had. The Queen was still unsure of this, she had seen people more strongly willed then Mars break and bend under her daughters will and determination.

Mars turned his attention back to the King and Queen now. "We must be going to get settled. I will let you know if everything is adequate and as I specified." He bowed his head to them, and then turned less quickly to leave. They left by the door they had entered and Mars students left without so much as a nod to the King and Queen.

Once they were gone and the door was shut once more the King looked at his wife. "They already seem to know what they are." He smiled at once, "when they have finished what little train they have left, they will be a mighty force to deal with."

"I'm not so sure that it is a good idea to have them teach our Princess." The Queen looked away. "What proof do we have that they are the ones the profit had spoken of? How do we know we can trust them?"

The King took his wife's hand and squeezed it. "What choice do we have but to trust them? Time is running out. We haven't that much left and they must learn quickly, both of the children." He looked somewhat worried that his wife wasn't as sure as he was.

"I just don't know. I have this feeling that something terrible is going to happen. Something we are powerless to stop." The Queen looked back at her husband then. "I don't mean something in the prophecy either. Something else, it's been bothering me since we found out the boy was coming to stay. What if something happens to him while he is here?"

"Oh you mustn't think that way. They will protect them." The King smiled holding her hand in both of his. "They won't let anything happen to either of them."  
_________________

* * *

So how was that for an introduction to a new story? Review and let me know, Thanks ahead of time all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so no reviews last chapter, hope this one shows a little more interest from everyone. Well here it is, enjoy.

* * *

Blazemir was mucking out the stables when Princess Redwings came storming in. He was possibly the biggest person in the service of the castle excluding his father Alonzoe. "Blaze, stop that and come with me. We got a lot of work to do and no time to do it." She said this as an order, she was still angry as she had come straight here from the throne room.

"Yep, yes I'm not day dreaming again." Blazemir jumped to attention the moment he knew she was there, and he nearly hit his head on the low hanging beam as he had indeed been daydreaming and didn't realize he was standing under it. "Hmm… Mi lady, Why? What did you find out?" He had known about the Prince's scheduled arrival and had been told under no circumstance was he to tell her, on punishment of sleeping in the stables.

"Prince Flamewing is arriving tomorrow, and we need to be ready to give him a proper welcome." She glared at the stall he was cleaning, "I want him to know how welcome he really is." She looked back up at Blazemir, "You done you work in here and Alonzoe said I was free to take you so come on."

"Yes, Mama right away." Blazemir answered putting his shovel away and coming to stand just a step behind her and to the side. "When did you find out about the Prince's arrival? They told me because I over heard Dad talking about it with Raginald. They seemed worried about something when they were talking too. They told me I had to stay closer to you after the Prince arrived, said I finished all the training they could give me, and I would need to learn more on my own and would do that by following you. I guess Dad doesn't trust the new teachers yet." He stood a full three feet taller then her.

She looked up at him then glaring at him, and one would find it difficult to believe they were the same age. "You knew for almost a week and never told me!" She yelled somewhat angry with him as she felt he was her best friend and that they told each other everything.

"They said if I told you, I would be sleeping in the stables for a month. It's to warm out here I wouldn't get any sleep." Blaze was a little scared of her at that moment, he had seen her throw tantrums that ended with something dieing when she was in this state of mind. "Please don't be to mad with me, I didn't have much of a choice."

She sighed realizing he was probably telling the truth. "Fine, let's go, I don't have any plans yet, but I'm sure your wonderful mind will think of something." She was grinning almost evilly now, "You are very good at thinking up practical jokes and tricks, that kind of thing. Only they need to be a little more lasting."

"How about we put a charm on the castle that he can't get to where he needs to go?" Blaze said this thinking quickly, which was a feat in and of it's self. He was trained as a Battle mage and as her protector. Whenever she called for him, he would jump, and this sometimes shook the building they were in.

Redwing nodded "That would be a wonderful start." She smiled up at him and patted his large elbow. "I knew you could do it, but it needs be more then just that. More will come to us as we work, I have a few little things I can do to make his life more… What's the word? Oh ya that's it, Miserable." She laughed now as she led the way out of the stables, the frost giant following behind her.

* * *

The ornate carriage rocked and rattled as it moved over the little used road. The passengers inside didn't complain they were used to this kind of passage, they needed to stay hidden from the rest of the world. The young fiery boy looked across the carriage at his parents, "What if she doesn't like me?" The boy asked again, he looked scared at the thought of going to his new home.

"Then you will be patient and kind, and wait." His mother answered him smiling as she repeated the same thing she always answered. "She will come around eventually if she doesn't like you now."

"What if she's rude and nasty, and very unwelcoming?" Price Flamewing looked worried as he wrung his hands together.

"Then you must continue to be nice and friendly, and be yourself." His father answered him this time, getting annoyed at hearing the same questions and answerers he had heard for the last week.

"And if I don't want to stay?" Flamewing looked from his mother to his father and back again, and he looked scared as he continued wringing his hands together. "Can I go home with you then?"

"No, to finish your training you must be at the castle." His father looked really annoyed at this point. "We have been over this and over this and over this again and again." He shook his head at having to say this; he didn't want to hear anymore about it.

Prince Flamewing looked disappointed now that none of the answerers had changed and this had been his last chance to see if any would change. "Ok then, here is a new question. What if I don't like her, or my new teachers?" He smirked now thinking he had found an edge and then he added, "What if I choose to be mean and nasty in return?"

"You will learn to like her, and your teachers!" His father snapped at him now. "We will not be the ones punishing you for getting out of line. You were selected for a great honor and you will act accordingly. You only have you title because of their decision." He made to stand up but found himself back in his seat as the carriage went over a bump. "Humph! You'll be little more then a lord if you screw this up!"

His wife put her hand on his shoulder then to calm him, and looked over at Flamewing, "But what if all these things are for no reason? What if you like her and she likes you, even if only as friends?" She smiled at her son then. "Eric you will be just fine."

"Mother you know I hate it when you call me by my birth name." The prince looked at his mother a little sadly. He had been striped of his birth name when he was five and selected to be the next king. He had no imperial blood in him at all, he was purely a Fiery. His mother put her hand on his knee.

"You'll be fine. You have always been my little prince, no matter what anyone said. There is bound to be bickering at first, but things will get better." She smiled to him and he settled down and relaxed a little. After a few minutes he lay down on his side in his seat and went to sleep. His mother watched him drift off, "When should he be told we aren't his real parents?" She had looked over at his supposed father.

"When the time is right for him to be told he will already know." He smiled at her, "The boy frustrates me so much at times. They should be told at that Castle that he has had some training in the use of his fire powers. They'll need to know that."

She smiled at him, "They will need that information. Who's going to be taking up his training when he arrives?"

"Alonzoe, the frost giant, they have him teaching the boy how to fight. Elsamir, the neko and Redwing's former teacher, will be teaching the boy to act like the Prince and future king he is." He smiled looking at Flamewing now. "The boy has grown quite fond of us."

"As you have of him." She looked up at him then leaned over and kissed him on the check, "I only wish I could have given us one of our own."

"Now you stop that talk. You know full well that we tried." He sighed remembering how they had not been able make a child of their own and then the night the messenger came from the palace. They were to take a child of unknown background into the mountains and raise him as their own. When the child was five another messenger had arrived and asked they return to the castle with the child. They were certain then that the boy's real parents had turned up and were demanding his return. When they had arrived then it was to find the selection process was under way, and that while they were gone the queen had given birth to a girl. A pure Imperial one such as had not been seen in centuries, or was fabled to exist only in legend. The boy was chosen then and given the title, and their lives changed again very drastically. They were told this time to go to the lord in the east and explain who the boy was to become and once there they would be shown the highest honors, but the children weren't to meet until they were older and so they never had, nor had they any way of talking to one another.

"I know, I know, but is this the same as what we wanted?" She had always been curious as to how the king and queen had known how badly they wanted a child, but she didn't question it. Not even now when he truly was being taken from them. They would still have contact with Razlinia, his teacher. She was kind and caring and would make sure he got what he needed and did as he was told once they parted ways.

* * *

"Come on Blaze, we still have more to do." Princess Redwing was beside herself with excitement about the way the castle was charmed and trapped and guarded.

"But Mi Lady, it's nearly dawn." Blazemir whined and complained, "Should we not be rested and bathed when they arrive? We are very short of time." For Blaze's age and race he was exceedingly smart, not that all frost giant weren't very smart.

"But we still haven't charmed his bedroom door yet." She looked somewhat disappointed but she was feeling very tired, it had been a busy evening and they did work late into the night.

"Now you should leave him someplace that he doesn't have to worry about what he is doing or saying, if you don't he might turn against you." Blaze smiled at her then, "The charms can't be removed by anyone but me and not for two moons. If you change your mind about him, he'll still have to suffer until then."

"I don't care." She growled at him now, but she was smiling the same devious smile from earlier. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"Ok, what ever you say Princess." He bowed to her, his hand sweeping across the floor with an elegant flourish. "With your leave, I wish to retire. I will return to you an hour before they arrive. I have other duties I must attend to."

"Oh fine!" She shook her head at him, "I know Alonzoe wants you to do some stuff for him. Go, I'll go to bed now." She sulked all the way to her room where Blazemir left her at the door, before hurrying down the hallway to barracks.  
_________________

Hope you enjoyed review please.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the castle was a buzz with preparations. The King and Queen kept everyone busy cleaning this or dusting that. The banners in the great hall had been changed to that of the Prince's given Land. Redwings spent the time finding her less elegant riding gear and saddling her mare. She had decided early that morning when the sun woke her that she would ride out unguarded and as a commoner. She wanted to see the carriage in which the prince was coming if not see the prince. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she was certain she could be back and bathed in plenty of time.

Redwings mounted up and concealed her wings under the rough wool cloak she had found in the tack room. She rode out of the stable unnoticed by everyone. She pushed her horse hard toward the west into the forest around the village. She came upon the back route that she knew they were taking and smiled when a centaur galloped past her, the flag of Flamewing flying behind him. She rode out toward were the messenger had come from. Within a few hours of having left the castle she found the carriage.

They had stopped for an early breakfast and to stretch their legs. Redwings saw them from a distance, the Princes's wings were drooping. She could tell that was him by his shimmering fire wings. "Do we have to go back in the carriage? Can't I walk part of the way." The voice carried over the distance easily. "My wings are getting lazy for being cooped up so long, and we don't have to hurry so much. It's still really early."

"Hmm..." Redwings grinned upon hearing this, "Sounds like he doesn't want to be here as much as I don't want him here." She was tapping the ends of her fingers together now, thinking devious little thoughts.

"You will get in the carriage and enjoy the rest of the trip quietly. The messenger was already sent ahead." This man looked very angry at this point and was pointing to the carriage as he spoke.

"But father please, I promise not to go far." Flamewing stammered.

"Get In!" The grumpy man yelled.

"Darling, I'm sure it won't hurt anything this close to the capital." The somewhat kinder looking woman said putting her hand on his shoulder. When the Prince heard this he took to the air, soaring high into the branched of the trees. The boys caretakers climbed back into the carriage now and the slow progress continued. Redwings turned her mare to go back, but hesitated a moment. She could feel someone watching her, she pulled one hand away from the saddle horn and took a marble from her pocket. Tossing the marble up in the air it quickly changed directions zooming off toward the upper tree branches, within seconds it struck the one who was watching her.

Prince Flamewing tumbled down to the ground from behind a near by tree. Redwing giggled softly and hopped down off her mount. "Are you alright sir?"

"I don't know, what was that? It really hurt." The prince looked up at her from where he landed.

"A Marble I think, they seem to have a mind of tier own when I touch them." She answered him innocently, she didn't want him to know who she was. She offered him her hand to help him up.

"My names Eric." He said taking her hand and getting up, "What's your name?"

"You can call me Alicia." She had picked the name at random, adding to her plans of making him believe she was not who she was.

"Nice to meet you, sorry I sneaked up on you like that." He smiled nervously at her while rubbing his neck, then he looked toward the road. The carriage was out of sight now, "Oh... I got to go." Eric spread his wings to go but found he couldn't fly, the marble had torn through the seemingly uninjurible wings.

"What's wrong?" Redwings asked all sweet and innocent like.

"My wing hurts, when I try to lift off." He rubbed his shoulder, "This isn't good, I'm going to be in so much trouble with the King and Queen when I finally get there."

"You could take my mount." Redwings smiled at him kindly holding out the reins. "I'll collect her from the Castle when I get home. My parents won't mind, I didn't have anything important to do today." Which was clearly a lie as she was suppose to be at the castle getting ready for his arrival.

"If you insist." He said taking hold of the reins and mounting the mare. "I'll make sure she is given a Royal treatment." He kicked the beast into a trot and a run when they came to the road. Redwings snickered when he was out of earshot. "Serves him right sneaking up on me." She flipped the cloak back reveling her wings now. "Well back to the castle quick as can be.' She took to the air the moment she spoke.

* * *

The Queen looked around, she was still picking out little things which needed to be done. She looked over to the king then, "It's been rather quiet. I wonder what Princess Redwings is up to?"

"She is more then likely still sleeping. She had Blazemir up late into the night, setting traps." The King laughed grinning now. "That boy flaunts his talent for it, but he missed the counter curses. He won't do that again."

"Now what did you do?" The queen scowled at him, "You know we're not suppose to interfere in their lives that much."

"Oh it wasn't anything difficult. I just put a counter course on his tricks." The king pouted at his wife now. "Some are for the young battle mage, and some for our loving daughter." The Queen shook her head, but she was smiling.

* * *

The Prince raced his mount along the road to catch up. He still hadn't noticed the skill with which the tack was made or how well trained and groomed the animal was.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Flamewing galloped in behind the carriage, he had caught up to it relatively quickly. He could hear his parents talking inside, and could just make out what they were saying. "Are we to tell him?" The man asked.

"I don't believe it is our place." The woman answered him.

"Then who's place is it to tell him the truth?" The older elf asked somewhat angrily. Flamewing was listening more closely now that he knew they were talking about him and some secrete. "Your not the one to tell him." The female scorned him, "You know full well, I would have told him long ago that he wasn't our son, if it had been our place."

When Flamewing heard this he kicked the mare into a gallop again, riding easily past the carriage and on toward the castle. "What was that?" he heard as his father put his head out the window of the carriage. Flamewing was already out of sight around the next corner.

The driver looked back him and shrugged, "I do believe Sir, that it was Prince Flamewing on a royal mount." Again the man shrugged not entirely certain of this.

"Wonderful, pick up the pace." He pulled his head back inside the carriage looking at his wife. "Your right dear, it wasn't my place." He chuckled softly then, "But you certainly did a fine job of telling him."

"What...He was listening to us?" She looked at her husband in shock and panic. "Why was he mounted?"

"I don't know." He put his arm around her to comfort her then.

* * *

"Blazemir!" Princess Redwings called as she came into the stable to put the cloak back. Blaze jumped up from where he was napping, "Yes! I'm awake." He looked over at her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Where is your mount?" He looked at her curiously now.

"With Prince Flamewing." She answered with a grin. "Your not to mention it is my mount and your not to let him know you are anything more then a stable boy. Understand?"

"Yes Mi Lady!" Blaze bowed to her taking the cloak and putting it away. Redwings nodded to him before leaving the stable, she returned to her room to clean up and make herself the known Princess she was. It was half and hour later when Flamewing road into the stable yard, his face was streaked with tears. Blazemir came out and walked over to him, "Can I help you?" He tried to act somewhat rude to the other boy on there horse. He was checking over the mount as he did this.

"Yes, I'm Prince Flamewing. You can take my mount. Take very good care of her." He had dismounted by now and was handing Blaze the reigns. "Alicia will be here for her later, and can you show me a place I can wait for my guardians to arrive and clean up?"

"Certainly your Princeliness." Blaze bowed to him and then turned leading the mount to the stall she belonged in, where she grazed on the oats in her trough. "I clean up back here and I usually hide in that stall. You can join me." He smiled at him as he lead the was to the back. "I'm not allowed in the castle. I'm very lucky to get to groom the staff mounts. They won't let me touch Redwing's mount, say I'm to big I'll hurt the beast."

Flamewing followed him quietly, he had whipped away the tear tracks now. "How long have you been stable boy?"

"Oh since I was five. I was big enough to do the work so my family sold me." Blazemir was lying quiet convincingly. "The king and queen bought me my freedom back. I can leave if I want but I like it here."

"I didn't think there was slavery in the kingdom." Flamewing murmured more to himself then to Blazemir.

"There isn't, not anymore anyway." Blaze nodded vigorously, "I was the last Slave sold and the first Slave to be freed."

"Oh, so you opened their eyes to what it was to be a slave?" Eric asked curiously

"No, I think it was the thought of you being a slave, or something like that. You were the same age. If memory serves me right, which it often doesn't,...I was born the day you were found." Blaze pumped the handle of the well spout while Eric washed up.

Eric's expression changed and he looked at Blaze in confusion. "What do you mean found?"

"Oh, you didn't know. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you didn't know." He handed Eric the towel he used. "Ummm...Will you excuse me? I have to go talk to my friends." Blaze hurried off before Eric could answer him.

"Well he was certainly strange." Eric finished drying his hands and face, "But that would explain part of what I over heard." He walked over to the stall which Blazemir had indicated, tilting his head curiously as he thought he saw some kind of spark on it.

* * *

Redwings was dressed in a teal evening gown that Highlighted her wing nicely. She loved the feel of the cloth and the was the shirt moved. She opened the door to her room just as Blaze was about to knock. "So you told him some you weren't suppose to, what was it?"

"That he was found." Blaze said as he steeped inside and closed the door. "I told him to wait in the stall for his mount. I doubt he'll be able to get out anytime soon."

"Perfect, how did he react to it?" She was curious about this because she had no indication of him knowing anything about himself or why he had been chosen.

"He didn't know. He seemed really upset when he first showed up. What did you do to him?" Blaze asked he actually kinda liked the Prince now that he had met the guy.

"Nothing that would have made him cry or anything." Redwings looked at Blazemir in confusion now. "I hit him in the wing with a marble. It knocked him from the sky but he was all smiles when he left me."

"Well something certainly upset him between here and there. He had clean streaks on his face from the tear tracks." Blaze said with mild concern now, "He had to be pushing your mount pretty hard to kick up that much dust."

"He better not have over taxed her!" Redwings said not really caring one way or the other how Eric was, she passed off the concern in Blazemir's voice as it were for her mare and not the Prince.

"No she's fine, I checked her out really well and he didn't even notice. He is going to need a lot of training in that area." Blaze said to reassure her about the mount. "How much longer do you think it'll be until the guardians show up?"

"Two or three hours, their carriage wasn't moving that fast." Redwings frowned at her own estimate. "I'm going to get board of waiting here. I'll be in the garden if anyone comes looking for me." She had picked up a book which was laying on the table, and now grabbed her walking staff from beside the door. she left the room without another word. Blazemir frowned as well, and then hurried off to find Tessa for company and some help.


	5. Chapter 5

Dis was sitting on the floor in the corner of the dark and shadowy thieves den. He was doing what most kids would do at his young age, which was hiding from his work in the guild. Viken came and looked down at the eleven year old wood elf. "You know they'll beat you again if they catch you in here when your suppose to be out working."

Dis jumped when the slightly older drow spoke, "Don't do that." He yelled at the thirteen year old Viken. "But I don't want to work today. I have a bad feeling about it."

"Dis you know they won't care. The only reason they haven't slit your throat is because I bring in twice as much as should have to, to pay them off." Viken sighed and pulled Dis to his feet. "If you don't want to work alone just say so and I'll go with you."

"Okay, I'll go if your going." Dis said smiling at Viken, "Why do you do that for me?"

"Because if I didn't who would I have to hang out with on my days off?" Viken clapped him on the shoulder, "Come on let's go."

* * *

Mars stood watching his students train from the shade of a willow. "Enough, ten minute break." He half turned and looked at Redwings as she came down the path. "Good day young lady!" He called to her.

Redwings looked up from her book startled that there was someone here other then herself in the privet garden. She raised an eye brow as it registered in her mind how he had addressed her. "It is Princess Redwings." She said correcting him.

"Not to me," Mars announced, "Neither you nor your parents have any rule over me, or my students."

"Is that so?" Redwings had planted her feet firmly now and dropped her book to the ground, the students gathered closer to watch.

"I wouldn't do anything sudden if I were you." The gruff looking dwarf whispered with his a rough voice.

Redwings shot a glare over at him and he took a step back, she looked back at Mars. "That is correct. I and my students answer to neither you nor your parents. You will answer to me during your lessons and not the other was around." Mars took a step toward her now. "Do you understand or are you going to be stubborn and resist?"

"I don't have to listen to you." Redwings was glaring at him fiercely now.

Mars raised his hand and gave a slight twist, "On the contrary, you do my dear. You have no choice in the matter. I was asked here to teach you and eventually the Prince, and that's what I intend to do." He smiled at her now as a cell of solid air had formed around her. "Your first lesson just started."

Redwings had felt the tingle of magic in the air but she had no idea what he had done. She looked around seeing nothing visibly changed or altered. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything!" She yelled at him like the spoiled brat she was.

The four other students looked at one another a moment and then they started laughing. Each was remembering their own experience with strange invisible cell. Mars turned back to them as they broke into laughter, "Back to work! Breaks over, and not a word of what spell I used to her. She has to figure it out for herself like each of you were suppose to have." He glared at them a moment as they moved to go back to what they had been doing.

"Oh, but this could be fun to watch." Mike said from one foot to the other having not moved to return to his studies.

"Go!" Mars said forcefully pointing away. The little kinder turned away and walked to where he had been working before, the other already back at what they had been doing. He sat down crossing his legs and as he started to meditate an odd light seemed to come from him.

The drow was sitting with his legs crossed as well and the wind seemed to to whipped to a frenzy around him. It was odd because it seemed he was controlling the winds around him making them stay close to him but yet they blew so hard. The wood elf growled and shook his head watching the drow intently. Nothing seemed to be happening but Redwings knew better then to think that, she noticed the slight change in the color of the winds. She looked then to the dwarf thinking it odd that he seemed only to be getting more frustrated by the second.

She watched them for a little while as they did this, then Mars' voice broke the silence. "Get to work, you only have an hour before your requires in the thrown room." He turned and walked to the base of the willow tree once more. She still hadn't figured out what he had done and she glared at him as he walked away from her.

_That isn't going to help you._ A musical voice seemed to penetrate her mind then.

_Raph! Your not suppose to be talking to her!_ A second slightly less musically but just as enchanting voice said.

_Look who's talking, Leenin!_ The first voice shoot back. Redwings moved to cover her ears at the sound, she noticed that the movement was slow.

_Ah! There you go._ A rougher voice said. _Now why don't the two of you leave her alone so she can work._

_Butt out Don!_ Raph responded with a snap.

_Oh, Why can't we all just get along?_ This was the same light cheerful voice which had come from the kinder.

_Shut up! Shut up! I can't think!_ Redwings thought loudly at them all. _Get out of my head!_

The four other students stopped what they had been doing and looked up at her somewhat shocked. "You said she was a quick study, but I never thought she'd be that quick." The Dwarf said scratching his head, he was the one with the rough voice.

"Yes she'll do well with us. The Prince might to if we can get them to get along. They both have a lot to learn." The wood elf said to them all, his voice having been the second one.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. It's extremely rude." Redwings went to take a few steps toward them and hit the invisible wall in front of her.

Mike fell over laughing at the sight of her being like a mime in a box as she felt the air around her. Light was flowing out from him and it refracted off the solid air forming rainbows. Mars finally looked up from his own meditation, "Ladies, Ladies, Ladies!" He clapped his hands making sure he had everyones attention as he trotted forward. "Has some thing spectacular happened?"

"I told them to be quiet." Redwings was glaring at them. "Then they started pestering me out loud."

"Well now that is quite interesting." Mars frowned and looked at them all. "That was a major accomplishment on Redwings part, however,..." He though a moment. "You all have an extra hour of weapons training." He looked right at Redwings now, "And you will have an extra two hours of privet study with me."

"What! I didn't do anything, and isn't this already extra study." Redwings attempted to stomp her foot and placed her hands on her hips. "I mean my classes with you weren't suppose to start until after the Prince's guardians left."

"Your classes were to start when I say fit to start them." Mars answered her somewhat annoyed. "Let's make it three hours shall we, your just stating you'll need some extra guidance."

"What!" Redswings exclaimed again upset by what was happening here.

Raph stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "You want to spend an entire day with him? Keep on that track and you will be." The drow looked at her seriously.

"Raph!" Mars yelled at him, "You will be joining us."

Raph stepped back and pulled his hand away. "Yes." He mumbled as bowed his head. _I'll help you out so it's not to over taxing._ He said this to her silently.

_I don't need your help!_ Redwings shot back at him. "I won't come." She said simply to Mars.

"You have no choice." Mars said and twisted his hand in the air again. The air was fell and another charm formed on Redwings. "Disobey and You'll turn your hair different colors, obey and learn and you'll be able to take the charm off." He smiled at her then.

"I'm still not going to to come." She picked up her book and walking staff once more and stormed away back toward the castle.

"Wow she's a wild one." Leenin said watching he go.

"Yes she certainly is." Mars said looking at them, "Go get changed. We're invited to the ceremony. We have to be shown to the citizens."


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Flamewing stood looking at the stall a long time before he went in and sat down. He sighed, "So what they said is true, and no one knows who my parents are. They should have told me!" He slammed his elbows back into the boards of the stall.

"Blazemir!" Alonzoe yelled as he came into the stables. "I better not find you sleeping again." The full grown frost giant kept his head ducked and shoulders rounded as he came further into the stables. Blaze came around the corner with Tessa in tow.

"No Sir. I was talking with Tessa in the back sir." Blazemir stumbled over his tongue at the appearance of his father.

The little neko girl looked looked around from behind Blaze, "Yes Sir, that is what we were doing." She looked away and saw Flamewing sitting in the stall next to them. She gave him a smile and a little wave, her tail flicking playfully behind her.

Flamewing smiled back at her and waved as well. _I hope the princess is as friendly_ He thought to himself.

Alonzoe looked at Blaze angrily. "Why aren't ready they'll be here any moment." He looked about as angry as bear in honey the way he was stooped over.

"Yes Sir, I know Sir." Blaze bowed to his father, which revealed Tessa was not looking at Alonzoe.

"What is so interesting about that stall?" He said as he started to come closer.

In a panic Flamewing jumped up so he could be seen. Instinctively he had a fire ball in his hand. "Prince Flamewing, is what is so interesting."

Alonzoe immediately stopped and bowed at the waist to him. "I'm sorry, I was unaware that your carriage had arrived."

"It hasn't, I came ahead of the carriage" Flamewing said, "What is your station here?"

"I am Alonzoe, Captain of the Royal Guard, Teacher of Knighthood, and Battle Magic." Alonzoe raised slightly now. "I am to be one of your teachers. Blazemir is to be your protector as well as Redwings'" Flamewing shot a look at Blazemir then with annoyance. "What did she put you up to?" Alonzoe said as he noticed the look the prince gave Blaze.

"Nothing." Blaze had stood up again and was now kicking to dirt floor with his foot.

"Lies. I know full well she had you do something. Your getting sloppy, you left magic smudges everywhere." Alonzoe smiled now at the prospect of training. "You need more practice."

"Yes Father." Blaze bowed his head now. Tessa slipped unnoticed to the stall behind Flamewing, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Flamewing looked up at her and saw her put one clawed finger to her lips to signal for quiet. He looked at her puzzled and nodded. "Move very slowly toward the back of the stall." Tessa whispered barely audible over Alonzoe now. Flamewing did was she said and a moment later he was standing beside her. "What the.." Tessa put her finger on his lips, "Come with me." She whispered again. All this while Alonzoe and Blazemir were arguing. Tessa lead him out the back way, breathing a sigh of relief once they were outside. "Your going to have a hard time here if you don't learn to open your eyes." Tessa giggled as she skipped away from the stable.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" He asked keeping up to her easily.

"It means..." She turned and skipped backwards now. "Blazemir and Princess Redwings have set up traps like that everywhere. Your really going to have to keep your eyes open for signs of magic."

"I thought I had seen a glimmer of something on the stall." Flamewing mumbled.

"Well that glimmer was blinding to me." Tessa grinned at him. "Papa says I'm very good at seeing Magic. Then again Blaze isn't nick named that for no reason. He has to learn to tone down the fire."

"So what is Blazemir? He told me he was stable boy, then again he said he was a freed slave to." Flamewing was still following her not knowing where else to go.

"Well, Blazemir is Princess Redwings' Captain of the Guard." Tessa tilted her head curiously, "I guess that makes him your Captain of the Guard to. Oh the conflict." She laughed then. "You know, now that he has met you, he really regrets all of the charms. That's why he asked me to follow you around, or at least teach you to see."

Flamewing sighed and kicked a rock, "How perfectly at home I feel." He mumbled under his breath, as he looked down at the rock now.

Tessa put her finger under his chin and made him look in her eyes. "It's only for a month, and I'll be with you most of the time anyway. I'm Redwings' lady in waiting and thus her stand in for the classes you are to take together."

"Wonderful." Flamewing smiled at her despite his still feeling miserable.

"Now that's better." Tessa said with a giggle, "Let's go get you properly cleaned up. There are baths in your rooms we can use." She turned and ran off toward the castle. Flamewing sighed again and ran after her.

"Come on Dis!" Viken yelled back at the slightly smaller wood elf.

"My legs don't move as fast as your's" Dis panted as he caught up to Viken.

"Well if you would train a little more, you wouldn't have that problem." Viken replied as he looked down at his winded friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know." Dis said now walking beside the drow. "Where are we going?"

"To a place with really good loot." Viken grinned at him.

"You aren't thinking to go to the castle?" Dis' bad feeling was returning now. "Come please tell me that's not where we are going."

"Come now, you realize how busy everyone will be. We won't be caught." Viken clapped Dis on the shoulder. "Look I know a way in that has never been guarder. Trust me, we'll be in and out."

"Fine let's just get it over with." Dis quickened his pace again.

Raph had changed into something formal and was wondering the halls while he waited for the ceremony to start. He was getting to know the ins and outs of the Castle. This was the first free time they had been given since they had arrived. He saw servants running this way and that with the last minute preparations. Raph found his way around quite easily, he came up on Leenin and tapped him on one shoulder while he past on the other side. The wood elf instinctively looked to the other side of the tap. "What do you want Raph?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd check in. "Raph smiled at Leenin then, "You know the place is riddled with hidden passages."

"Your not suppose to be looking for them." Leenin said looking at Raph frustratedly. "You know what that might do to the chain of events."

"I think I was suppose to find them." Raph scowled back at Leenin. "They aren't hidden very well."

"Your not to look into them anymore!" Leenin was somewhat annoyed with Raph at this point.

Raph bowed and took a step back. "Yes, Oh great and fearless leader."

Leenin glared at him now, "Enough, back to what ever it was you were doing." It annoyed him that Raph was so free with information.

"As you wish." Raph grinned as he walked away knowing he had just built more power to draw on later. That was the advantage he got from who he was.

Leenin glared at him as he walked away, "It's way to easy for him." He walked down the hall toward his room, Mike would be reporting in soon to. He opened the door to his room and looked in. The gruff looking dwarf was standing looking out the window. "Don what did you find, and don't tell me about the passages."

"Then I won't." Don answered turning around and looking up at him. "There isn't really anything else to discuss then."

Leenin frowned at this. "Okay so Raph told me of them and I'm gonna tell you the same I told him. Leave them alone."

"Yeah not a problem." Don said as he walked past him, clapping a hand on the elf's shoulder. "Don't let him bother you so much. You feed him every time you get mad."

"I know it's hard not to." Leenin said with a nod, "I know I haven't been the best leader but could he really do better."

"No, your meant to lead us, and lead us you will." Don smiled up at him. "Look if you were then you wouldn't be."

"You've been spending to much time with Mars. Your starting to talk in riddles." Leenin laughed.

"No, I think I'm going to need the riddles soon. I've been working on them." Don smiled, "I think I have a chant figured out."

Leenin sighed. "Don't rush things, isn't it going fast enough?"

Don gave a laugh, "Don't worry I'm taking my time. You know full well I have to know the riddles before I teach them. Anyway she isn't going to learn a single one until the time is right."

Okay, you can go then." Leenin smiled at him now as he left without another word. Leenin went and sat at the desk, "Swords play. Why swords play?" There came a rustle in the limbs of the tree outside. "Mike get in here."

The kinder leapt off the branch he was on turning a somersault and landing lightly on the carpet. "How did you know it was me?" He asked as he walked toward Leenin.

Leenin turned in his chair and looked at him. "Because Raph would have been quieter, and you'll never catch Don up a tree." He laughed softly.

"Oh, good points." Mike smiled and sat on the foot of the bed. "So what did you want?"

"You mean to tell me, with your insight and curiosity you didn't see anything of interest?" Leenin looked at him slightly shocked at this turn of events.

"I saw plenty of interest." Mike piped in. "But nothing of importance. For the time being." He grinned and hopped off the bed "And it's swords play because your good at it."

"Yeah I guess." Leenin said shaking his head. "So how come you haven't anything to say about the passages?"

"Because we're not suppose to." Mike answered him with a grin.

"What did you see?" Leenin smiled at him now.

"Well, the young thief was in today, but he had a friend with him." He answered truthfully.

"What? You went in the passages?" Leenin had lost it but not to badly. "Why?"

"Because I was suppose to. You know those aren't the same passages that he'll use. T hoes passages were made by the kings of past and the concealment charms have worn off over time." Mike said, "He'll be using a passage that is of newer construct, and has yet to be built."

"Okay." Leenin was slightly confused now.

"Don't worry so much, everything is going great." Mike said hopping back up on the window sill. "We can't rush this even if we try." He jumped out of the window and caught a branch flipping around it and climbing down to tree.

"Well that's nice to know." Leenin frowned turning back to the desk to work on a training plan.

Raph had silently looped back and was outside Leenin's room. "It is nice to know." He whispered quietly to himself, as he walked away returning to his own room. He looked at the books on the desk, then flopped back on the bed. "You can come out, I'm not going to hurt you."

Dis leaned out from the closet, "How did you know I was here, and why didn't you call the guard?"

"Because I can take care of myself." Raph sat up and looked at him. "Your just a boy. I expected, well I don't know." He shrugged getting up and walking over to Dis. "Stop being scared, everything that happens, happens for a reason. Eventually you'll be stronger then your friend, you just have to wait."

"Can I go now?" Dis was only concerned about that, he really didn't care one way or the other what Raph was talking about.

"Go." Raph smiled at him as he ran from the room. "Cute kid. It'll be a shame when he comes back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this is the last update I'll be posting on this story unless I get a review. All I ask for is one. Even if it is just a I want to know what comes next please post.**

* * *

The carriage arrived three hours after Eric and his things were unpacked quickly and taken to his rooms. He had bathed properly and was back in his traveling clothes when they started to bring his things into his rooms. His Guardians came into the room he was in which was like a sitting room. The furniture was in shades of blue and green. There was a small tea table sit with a silver tea set and four delicate porcelain tea cups. Two blue velvet cushioned chairs sat to the table while two more sat one to each side of the fire place. The room itself was painted green, and had the Teal blue curtain pulled to one side.

"You can go home when the ceremony is over." Eric said as he was rummaging through a trunk full of his clothes which had been sat on one of the chairs.

Tessa pulled an outfit out of one of the other trunks of clothing which had made it inside. "Oh, I like this one. You should wear it to the ceremony. I think the Princess will like it to."

His mother came over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged if off turning and glaring up at her. "I said you can leave, I will be fine here without you." He softened when he saw the tears in her eyes, and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out that way." She said hugged him back, and wiping away the tears. Her husband put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her gently away. "Come we have to get ready." He whispered softly to her, and she went with him to their room.

Tessa smiled looking at him. "You know they had no choice. They weren't allowed to tell you anything."

"I know now." He was still mad at them anyway. "Ok what was that you had said?" He had calmed down now regaining control of himself.

"Oh, I think you should wear this outfit." She giggled as she held up a Slik robe in a bright shade of emerald green trimmed in gold and black. "It's very nice and it'll play off your wings nicely."

He nodded taking the garment from her and moving into the bedroom where he laid it on the bed. "Shouldn't you be helping Princess Redwings?" He turned back to Tessa then as he asked and she came to the door of his bedroom.

"She was all ready for today last night, and doesn't like me following her around." Tessa nodded excitedly, "She was up with the sun this morning, and went out for a ride." She tilted her head to the side then curiously, "But she flew back. I think that was odd. I don't know why I didn't think of it until now." She shrugged then and started to hum to herself.

"That is odd." He mused scratching his head in thought. "Do we have time that we can go down to the stables again?"

"After your dressed. Why?" She looked at him curiously.

"I have a feeling I know why she came back without her horse." He answered as he stripped off his traveling garb. Tessa squeaked and left the room her ears flattening back in surprise. "Sorry!" Eric called to her half heartedly as he pulled the robe on, his wings slipping easily into the slits in the back. He walked out into the sitting room once he was dressed. "Come on. I want to check the horse I came in on."

"Okay, okay, coming." Tessa piped as she followed behind him. Flamewing was in a hurry to get a closer look at the mare now and Tessa had to run to keep up with him. When he reached the stabled he was surprised to find it was much cleaner then it had been before.

"I'm cleaning, I'm cleaning." Blaze called from a back stall as he heard foot steps coming in.

"Blazemir." Flamewing called slightly forcefully. "Shouldn't you be getting ready and not mucking out the stables?" He asked now as his expresion changed from one of slight anger to one of concern.

Blazemir came out of the stall he was in and bowed to Flamewing. "I will not be attending the ceremony." He answered sounding disappointed.

"Yes you will be. I want you there." Flamewing announced, "Now that mare I road in on, back her out so I can look at her." He nodded toward Redwings mare.

"I'll save you the trouble of looking." Blaze said as he came closer to Tessa and the Prince. He looked at her as if he was looking for help but she only nodded at him, he sighed and then, "Redwings road out this morning. She was Alicia and she intensionally hit you with the marble." He frowned and looked down at his feet as if he was waiting to get hit.

"I had a feeling about that." Eric laughed as he said this and Blaze relaxed again. "So she is capable of being nice. I willingly gave her my name." He snapped his fingers then and growled softly at himself. "That was stupid." He shook his head, "Well I suppose, at least now I got one card."

Tessa looked at him curiously not understand his last comment. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to call her Alicia and ask if she collected her mount alright." He answered with a grin, "During the ceremony. She wants to play hard ball, I can play hard ball."

"Oh no, please don't do that. You'll get us all in trouble." Tessa then squealed grabbing hold of his arm and looking at him pleadingly.

"I don't care." He growled shaking her off his arm. "I can't fly because of her." His temper was flaring up again, which was making his wings seem larger then they were.

Tessa stepped back her tail between her legs, "Okay." She whispered noticing how much brighter his wings appeared.

Blazemir was like wise effected by the sudden change in Flamewing's demeanor. He stepped forward placing himself between Eric and Tessa and placing one hand on Flamewing's shoulder. "Show that to Princess Redwings ans she'll regret what she had me do."

Flamewing turned snapping at Blaze now. "I don't care!" He was practically yelling, "She's a manipulative, conniving..."

"Stop right there!" Mars was in the door to the stable, his hooves clomped as he walked inside. "You are in for a world of trouble if you finish that sentence."

"You are you?" Flamewing blurted some what rudely.

"I am a teacher. I will be taking over your magic training when the time comes." Mars frowned at how much he was acting like Redwings at that moment. He shook his head then walked around behind them, holding out one hand over Flamewing's wing. He twisted his other hand in the air. The air between his hand and the wing seemed to shimmer and sparkle. "There now stop sulking and whining."

Flamewing stretched out his wings slightly and smiled now. "Thank you." He said turning now to face Mars. "You are a skilled healer."

"Just wait till tomorrow afternoon my boy." Mars said with a chuckle, "And should you notice the Princess away from her studies also notice the color of her hair."

"Oh?" Eric was intrigued now, "You skilled at charms as well." He nodded at his own statement. "I do believe I have a lot to learn from you."

"Indeed, but all in good time, all in good time." He raise up on his hind quarters slightly and then stomped down again, his head having come into what breeze there was in the stables. "The ceremony will start momentarily, we are called to the entry." He looked back down at them then, "Yes I can scry on the wind."

"Wow, was I suppose to get any classes from you?" Blaze asked, he was wonder struck. Tessa covered her mouth with one hand and giggled at him.

"You'll be getting a swift kick if you don't start hiding your charms." Mars said with a laugh of his own, then he made a shewing motion chasing them out of the stables.


End file.
